The New Teacher
by CelestialMoonEmpressCrysta
Summary: What happens when a new teacher comes to Hogwarts...and takes Snape's place as the Potions teacher? Please R/R!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"The New Teacher"  
  
by *CelestialMoon_EmpressCrysta*  
  
Note: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the Calena belongs to me! Please R&R !!  
  
Harry felt his spirits fall as he, Hermione, and Ron reached their next class, which was Potions. The rest of the Gryffindor fifth years, as well as Slytherin fifth years, walked into the dark, torch-lit dungeons, murmuring and whispering as they reached the classroom. When the Harry Potter group walked into the cold, musty dungeons of the Potions teacher, Professor Snape was at his desk, an impatient scowl covering his face.  
  
"Hurry up and get into your seats! And take out a quill. We're going to have a little pop quiz."  
  
The class groaned.  
  
"Another word from you guys and I'll take away points from both houses!"  
  
Quickly the class quieted down as Snape began to pass the tests towards them. Harry looked at his paper and frowned. This was going to be tough....  
  
Afterwards, the class began to work on their lessons. Snape slithered from table to table, lecturing and criticizing the students on their attempts to mix potions. "Longbottom!" Severus screamed as Neville accidentally knocked over a potion he was mixing. At once, the chemicals spilled over onto the floor, forming a nasty odor around the area. "Clean this mess up at once! I've never seen a more ignorant boy." His face contorted into a furious expression as Neville scurried over towards the mess with a mop. "You! Continue with the experiments" He gestured to the rest of the class.  
  
Harry looked at the fearful Neville, scrubbing frantically with the mop, while Snape towered over him, grimly overlooking the situation. Then, Snape, as if realizing that a student was watching instead of working, turned his black eyes towards Harry.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor! For both you and Longbottom, Potter!"  
  
"Hey! That isn't fair!" cried Hermione. Snape glared towards her, and Hermione, realizing that that was a mistake, quickly turned back to her potion.  
  
"Another twenty points from Gryffindor, thanks to little-miss, smart-mouthed Granger!" The entire half of the class, which consisted of Gryffindor students, mumbled and groaned. The other half of the class (Slytherins) snickered, Malfoy being the loudest.  
  
As the class period went steadily on, Harry began to wonder when Potions would be over. It seemed to be taking an extremely long amount of time, and as he and Ron tried to work on trying to turn their potion green, he began to think about how much more he could stand of Snape's potions. "Only three more years," he murmured to himself as Ron finished adding a small vial of white powder.  
  
"Yep. Three more years until Snape is out of our lives!" Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing that Harry was thinking. He grinned slyly at Harry and whispered, "After we graduate, we will never have to go to this class again...."  
  
********  
  
They would never have to see Snape's face again. Harry kept thinking about that wonderful day as he, Ron, and Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor common room after dinner. During the entire day, the thought of them leaving had never left Harry's mind. He suddenly felt excited as he thought about how happy he would be to finally look over his shoulder and not see the scowling professor there. As the three friends sat down at some chairs, they started to talk about how fun it would be without Snape, when they leave school.  
  
"Yes," Ron agreed as the subject of Snape ended. "But you know what would be even better? Snape leaving school!"  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at him, grinning. "Yeah. We might finally get a nicer teacher. Any teacher would be better than Snape!" Hermione said.  
  
"I agree! Any teacher would be better. Too bad he can't leave or get abducted by aliens," Harry added. Ron looked at him in an expression that said "what the heck are aliens". "I'll tell you later," he said to Ron. Then the three began to do their homework.  
  
The next day dawned bright and early. The three Gryffindor students went to each of their classes as usual, ate lunch and did the same things that they did every day. Soon enough, they walked over to their next class, Potions, which was again, with the Slytherins. "Why, why, why?" Ron kept muttering as they sat in their seats and waited for Professor Snape to yell at them.  
  
"Guess what we're going to do today?" Snape's voice seemed a little happier than usual. "Because you all FAILED on your last test, we're going to have another one...A MUCH MORE DIFFICULT ONE!!! And you will all be performing the test in front of the class." He glared at Neville, who began to shiver uncontrollably. He started to stalk the rows of seats, handing each person a piece of parchment with the test questions on it. Then, amused by the predicament the class was in, sat at his desk and called the first student to the front of the classroom.  
  
Several students later, it was Longbottom's turn. Clutching the parchment to his chest, he started towards the front of the room, where the lab table stood waiting. Swallowing nervously, he read the paper and took a container full of blue liquid. Carefully, he poured the liquid into the beaker. Suddenly, the entire class heard a loud pounding on the door. Snape, grumbling about the disturbance, strode to the door and opened it, only to find no one there. He slammed it shut and sat down at his desk. "Get on with it, boy. We haven't got all day!" his harsh voice echoed across the silent room. Before Neville could touch another container, the room was filled with a white light, more luminous than the torches that lit the room. Everybody covered their eyes, as the light filled the classroom, and then suddenly disappeared before anyone could comprehend what was going on. Snape scanned the room for the light, but found nothing, as the students started to chat wildly about what happened.   
  
"What the heck was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I didn't see it, but it was really bright!" Hermione answered, her voice very anxious and hyper.  
  
"Maybe it was You-Know-Who...."  
  
"No, his light would be green." Harry was the only one not excited about the light. He glanced at Snape, who looked around several times before settling down into his chair.  
  
"Class, quiet down now," Professor Snape growled at the class. But then another thing caught his attention. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, with hair darker than his and eyes that were deep and expressionless. Her hair a bit long, and she wore very strange-looking robes the color of midnight-blue. She stood there, still as a statue, but very much alive, and for some wierd reason, Snape felt his stomach twist and turn when he looked at her.  
  
Suddenly the professor realized his eyes staring into hers. Shaking himself out of the gaze, he called the attention of the class, who had finally recognized the girl in the room and quieted down. He then walked towards her, his expression stern. "Who are you?" the professor heard himself ask.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak and answered, in a tone unrevealing, "My name is Calena. I'm going to be the new professor of the Potions classes."  
  
It was as if time had stopped. The class gaped at her, and Snape felt his jaw drop as she walked towards him in a swift and graceful manner, her gaze never leaving his face. "Excuse me?" Snape stammered after a few moments of shock.  
  
She flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes and repeated, "I'm going to be the new professor of this class."  
  
Snape could not believe his ears. That girl was going to replace him? How could she? She was probably younger than he was and he knew more about Potions than she. Then, suddenly a thought flickered into his mind. Was he being promoted to Defense Against the Dark Arts? Was he getting the class that he desired more than Potions? He felt his frozen heart lift. Smirking, he held out his hand to her and said, "How lovely to meet you, Professor Calena."  
  
"That's 'Professor Abalin'. Calena is my first name." She held out her hand.  
  
"Sorry...Calena." Snape felt something inside him jump at the sound of her name, as if he had met her before. He took her small hand in his and shook it.  
  
Calena smiled and let go. Her eyes still focused on his. "The headmaster said that I may begin after you finish with this class. Is it alright if I stay in here to observe your teaching methods?"  
  
Snape shot a quick glance at the class, which had suddenly disappeared from his mind when Calena began to talk to him. Then he nodded and she sat down in an empty corner seat. Snape decided to cancel the test and instead let the students work on their own potions while he found out about his new job. After setting the class to work, Severus Snape walked over to Calena, who looked at him silently from her seat at one of the lab tables. She had been whispering to Granger while he instucted the class on what to do. As Calena excused herself from her conversation with Hermione, both she and Snape walked out of the classroom, out of the listening ears of the students.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me, Sir?"  
  
She sounded so much like a child of seventeen or less. How could she have been a professor? Snape thought as he eyed her carefully. Her expression was now filled with interest as he began to ask her about his new job.  
  
"I don't really know. The headmaster said nothing about you. He only told me to go to your classroom in order for me to get a feel of the atmosphere of the class environment."  
  
He said nothing? But certainly he must have mentioned something about his new job or about talking to him about it? Snape wondered.  
  
Calena sensed his problem and suggested talking to the headmaster himself. "I'll take care of the students while you're gone," she finished.  
  
Snape looked at her suspiciously, then agreed. With that, he began his rush towards Dumbledore's office. After Snape had left, Calena walked back inside the classroom, where the noise level went up a notch or two. "Excuse me! Students?" she announced in a clear, articulate voice. "I'm going to be your new teacher by tomorrow, so I would be happy to hear every single one of your names...starting with you!" She pointed at Harry, who suddenly grew very aware of all the attention he was getting.  
  
"My name's Harry, Harry Potter." he answered in a mild voice. Professor Alabin smiled at him and Harry felt his ears grow red.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter. I'm honored." she nodded at the next student, and the next, and so on. Soon, she had heard everyone's names. "Do you have any questions for me?"  
  
Malfoy shot his hand up first. "Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Didn't I already answer that?"  
  
"Yeah, but how did you get the job?"  
  
"I was applying at several schools. Dumbledore thought I would be an excellent teacher for Potion-making so I agreed to the job. Does that answer it?"  
  
"Yes. But why in the middle of the year?"  
  
"Oh, because I heard some very awful rumors about this Potions teacher, and I wanted to see if they were true. When I inquired, Dumbledore told me about how Snape treats you a bit, 'unfriendly' and he thought I would like the job better than him."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped. Wasn't this what he had been waiting for? He glanced at Ron and Hermione, who both had the same idea. Then Hermione raised her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Professor, are you going to be our teacher for the remainder of the year?"  
  
"Yes, and the years after that." She smiled as the Gryffindor half of the class broke into a jubilant cheer. The other half only stood there, grim as tombstones. Harry stared at the new teacher as she began to tell the class about what she would be teaching. This was a dream come true! He couldn't believe his luck. And they were the first ones to be witnessing this. Snape was finally leaving! And he was leaving sooner than he thought.  
  
That night, Severus Snape laid in his bed thinking about what had just happened. He recalled what had passed between him and Dumbledore when he asked about the new teacher.  
  
"Why now, Professor?"  
  
"Why Severus! I'm surpised. I thought you would want the job of the Dark Arts teacher. It was what you had applied for in the beginning."  
  
"Yes, but how come-"  
  
"Oh dear. You're worried about the transition. Don't worry, the students will adjust to the changes. And she came in during the middle of the school year. I thought that it would be a treat for you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, since the new teacher left the class so early in the school year. (I wonder why he left so suddenly?) So I agreed. It's as simple as that. And also, Severus," Dumbledore glanced in Snape's direction with an unusual twinkle in his eyes, "I do believe that a person like that would do a person like you some good."  
  
What did Dumbledore mean? The thought was running back and forth across his mind as he shifted in his bed and finally realized that he couldn't sleep. The excitement about teaching another class was getting to him, and for some odd reason, Severus couldn't stop thinking about Calena, and her eyes that bore deep into his. "She is different, but then all of the teachers are different" Snape thought as he got dressed into his black robes. He straightened his hair and walked out of the room into one of the deserted corridors. Why did the girl have a big impact on him? And why was she so young? She was probably a few years older than the seventh years, so why was she teaching his class?  
  
As Severus Snape turned the corner, he bumped into a figure in dark robes. Severus looked into the person's hidden face and suddenly gasped. It was Calena. And she was in tears. "Professor?" she asked in a trembling voice. Snape looked into her eyes, which were full of sorrow. What had she been up to?  
  
"What are you doing here?" Snape asked in a harsh way. Calena quickly looked around the corridors and wiped her tears with the rough texture of her robes. It appeared that she didn't want to be seen crying.   
  
Severus watched her shake her head at him and stammer, "Please don't tell anyone!"  
  
"Don't tell anyone what?" He found himself putting a hand on her shoulders. They appeared to be soaked, but it wasn't raining outside. She tried to look away, but he made her face him. "What is going on, Calena?"  
  
She looked at him in an expression that pleaded, "Promise me that you won't tell a soul." He nodded as if he understood her, and she somehow understood him. As he stared into her dark eyes, which were almost covered by the dark, he felt a scene come to him: a scene that showed shadows looming in and out of the trees, and unbearable screaming in the background. There were sparks in a corner of the scene, with two people crowding around the light, the green light....  
  
His mind jolted back to reality, as he held the shivering Calena by the shoulders. Suddenly Snape felt his suspicion dull, and a larger emotion fill his body: Pity. He held the girl in place, then led her to the nearest room with a fireplace. There, he watched as Calena dried herself in front of the warm fire in the teachers' lounge. He began to wonder what secret she was keeping from everyone. As soon as Calena had finished drying herself, she turned towards Snape and a smile crept to her lips. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Call me Severus."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Severus."   
  
Snape felt his face redden with embarrassment as he whispered "you're welcome" back. It was the first time someone was kind to him in such a way that it touched him somehow. Then he remembered the secret and asked her, "Now, tell me that secret of yours...." 


	2. Chapter 2

The New Teacher- Chapter II  
  
Calena looked at him, and a solemn expression came over her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why were you running through the hallways crying?"  
  
"I-um...." She began to fumble with the folds of her robes.  
  
"Tell me." His voice became a harsh whisper.  
  
"Alright. Years ago, when I was still living with my parents, they told me a secret-"  
  
He nodded slightly as she paused to see if he was listening.  
  
"They said that their family was apart of the secret and that I was going to be involved in it. At first I was confused, but as they explained it to me, I slowly understood..."  
  
"Understood what?"  
  
"Understood the fact that I was going to ser-"  
  
A loud banging interrupted the conversation. Afterwards Professor McGonagall burst in, and stared at the both Snape and Calena sitting by the fire. "Severus! Calena! What in heaven's name are you doing up at this hour of the night? I heard footsteps and doors opening and closing, and I was worried that something happened to one of the students! What is going on here?" She looked at both professors, intent on getting an answer from both of them.  
  
Snape glanced over at Calena, Calena at Snape. Then she said, "I wasn't sleepy. I woke Snape up because I needed somebody to talk to. We were just discussing school and the students."  
  
Snape gaped at her. That was untrue. But he understood why she did it. Usually McGonagall was snappy when someone woke her. But as Calena began to smooth out things for them, he started to believe that she was trying to get away from him so that she wouldn't have to tell him her secret.  
  
"Really, Calena. You shouldn't be up at this hour. It's almost two in the morning. Get some rest, the both of you. And please don't wake me up again."  
  
"Right!" Then McGonagall turned around and headed out the door. As soon as the door closed, Calena looked at Snape, a mischievious grin appearing on her face, and said, "I guess I'll be getting to bed. Goodnight, Severus." She started for the door.  
  
He knew that she was leaving him because she didn't want to tell him. Quickly, he grabbed her arm. Calena whirled around to face him, shocked. "Tell me the secret!" he suddenly growled.  
  
"I can't! It's for your own good! If you knew...." She looked towards the dimming fire and sighed as a memory came into her mind: Two people, a boy and a girl, talking in an abandoned street at night. Suddenly the girl looked behind the boy, towards the darkness, and saw a green light. It headed straight for the boy and then everything was blinded by the flash. When the girl opened her eyes, the boy was lying beside her, dead. Calena shook her head, trying to forget the memory, as she persuaded Snape to let her go. "If you know what's good for you, then you'll leave me alone." Then Professor Abalin pulled her arm out of his grasp and rushed out the door.   
  
Severus Snape stood there, stunned. He had let a girl push him around with threats. How dare she not tell him! A sneer came to his lips. "She will tell me. If not, I will find out myself. Obviously she's trying to hide something behind her back from everyone. Even Dumbledore?" His thoughts were interrupted by an idea. What if Dumbledore didn't know? What if her secret was something so treacherous that even Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to teach? Is that why she was hiding it? Because someone would tell the headmaster? He suddenly scowled. How dare someone like her take his beloved Potions class! But he wanted his new job. He didn't want to lose his new job now. "I'll let her go for now. For now...."  
  
********  
  
The next day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron heard the news. "What? Snape's taking the Defense Against Dark Arts Class? That's even worse!" Hermione grumbled.  
  
"That isn't fair! I wanted him to leave, not be promoted!" Ron banged on the table. Fred and George looked at Ron, wondering why he was in such a bad mood. Ron told them the news.  
  
"That really sucks. Just when something fun happens, Snape's got to ruin it for everybody," Fred declared.  
  
George nodded. "He always has to stick his beak-nose in everything."  
  
"At least a better teacher took the Potions class," Neville popped into the conversation. Hermione glanced at him and agreed.  
  
"Yeah, at least this teacher won't be scowling at everyone," she stated, trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
"I guess...BUT WHAT IF SHE'S JUST LIKE SNAPE?" Everyone stared at Ron, who quickly added, "Just a thought, of course."  
  
Harry was quiet while everyone exchanged insults towards Snape and theories as to what the new professor was like. He kept thinking about the light. "What if it was Voldemort? But his light is green, this one was bright. And cold, very cold." He suddenly shuddered.  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry, asking him what was wrong. "Nothing," he muttered.  
  
Hermione stared at his far-off look and asked, "Harry, what's wrong? Really, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about the light."  
  
"Oh, you mean from yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah. It happened right before the new professor came in." Was that just coincidence? Or did something connect the two. "The light was cold, even though it was bright enough to burn. Did you feel it too?"  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and then Ron said, "Maybe it was all just coincidence. You know, Harry. We were in Potions. It was probably Neville or someone else trying to mess with his couldron."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Don't worry that much about it. If Snape was there, maybe he would have told Dumbledore or the other teachers by now."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." But he still felt something was wrong. Harry shrugged it off and continued the conversation about Snape.  
  
Later that day, after eating lunch and hearing all about "the professor", Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried over to Potions. They didn't even mind when the Slytherins came and Malfoy whispered an insult (about them) to the rest of the Slytherins. "I can't wait! I wonder what she'll teach us?" Hermione clutched her book of Potions as she anxiously waited for the teacher to come. Harry and Ron shrugged and waited for the teacher that Fred and George talked about, the teacher that they said "was millions of times better than Snape could ever be".  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors waited also, whispering rumors and chatting as they all waited for Professor Abalin to come. Finally, they saw her walking down the dark dungeon corridors, hurrying ever-so-slightly. "Hello everybody. I see you guys can't wait for the class to begin." Everyone nodded. She ushered them in and closed the door.  
  
"Okay, you may not be used to this, and it may come as somewhat of a disappointment to you, but I won't be using Snape's methods of teaching-"  
  
The classroom was suddenly filled with the sounds of cheering and celebrating as both Gryffindors and-surprisingly, even Slytherins- applauded the professor.  
  
"Okay, quiet down!" she blushed slightly at the sudden attention coming from the fifth-years. "I'm going to continue with what you were doing yesterday. Is that alright? Good. But first let me introduce some new potions that we'll be making today." She began to talk about the bottles of liquid on her lab table....  
  
********  
  
"That was the most wonderful Potions class I ever went to!" Ron breathed as he came out of the classroom.  
  
"I even got a few potions right!" Harry grinned.  
  
"And she didn't even pick on Neville," Hermione smiled. "She helped him, like a real teacher is supposed to do. Hopefully he understands it."  
  
"Don't worry, miss 'I know the answer to every question'! I'm sure Neville got it. Even I got it." Ron looked at Hermione, who gave him a look that read "very funny".  
  
"Well, don't be celebrating now, you guys. Remember, Defense Against Dark Arts next?" Dean Thomas caught up with them.  
  
"Don't remind me." They all headed towards their next class, solemn faces replacing happy ones.  
  
********  
  
Dinner was the same, as usual. The three friends gathered with the rest of the Gryffindors as they ate their supper of steaks, porkchops, salads, and a variety of other dinner entrees. The students busied themselves with food after the day of schoolwork, while the teachers sat at the head of the Great Hall, eating calmly and chatting amongst each other. Calena ate silently as she thought about the first day. "I guess I did well," she thought as she amusingly watched the students laughing and joking around. "I hope I taught them well."  
  
"Well how was it?" Professor Abalin turned to see McGonagall staring at her. "Was it okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I made a good impression. Hopefully they were listening when I introduced those new potions."  
  
"That's good. It's usually hard for a new teacher, especially since she has to continue the class with their work, like a substitute."  
  
"I agree. It was challenging. But I think that I'll have a fun time teaching the class."  
  
"Hopefully, because Severus didn't seem to like it that well." Professor McGonagall shot a teasing smile towards Snape, who looked at her quizzically and scowled. "Honestly, I don't know how you managed to talk to that man yesterday night."  
  
Yesterday night.... Calena almost forgot about that incident. She looked at Snape. Did he forget about her secret? Or was he still puzzling over it? All of a sudden, Snape shot a glance at her. Quickly, Calena turned to her food. He remembered. Was he still waiting for her to tell him? Calena shyly looked towards Snape, trying to see if he was still staring. He was still gazing at her, expressionless. She gave him a weak smile and continued her eating, trying hard not to glance back.  
  
Snape watched her eating. As she lifted the fork to her mouth and ate the food, his eyes fell to her sleeve, which fell down slightly. His eyes widened. On her arm was a black mark, nearly covered by the robes. Nearly, but still visibly shown. Severus smiled maliciously and continued his dinner. Maybe he would ask her about the secret. Dumbledore could wait. He needed to know.  
  
********  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Harry asked Hermione as he watched Professor Snape repeatedly looking back towards McGonagall and Abalin. "Has he gone mad?"  
  
"He's probably trying to get their attention...I think." Hermione began to watch him. Soon, Ron joined in.  
  
"What the heck are you looking at?"  
  
"Look at Snape, George. He's gone completely nuts." Ron pointed at Snape, who began to scowl at Professor Abalin.  
  
"I think that he's jealous of Professor Abalin!"  
  
Hermione observed him more closely. "You know what? I think that Professor Snape has a crush on her!"  
  
Ron, Harry, George, and Fred looked at Hermione. "Are you completely mad?" Harry asked her while the other three tried to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Well, it's logical, really. He keeps looking at her. Why else would he be doing that?"  
  
Ron banged on the table to keep himself from laughing so hard. "Snape's too evil to have a crush on anyone!"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I guess you're right," she said finally.  
  
"Yeah. He's probably in a bad mood." Then they finished their supper and walked upstairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
After dinner, the teachers headed towards their rooms, some to their classrooms to grade papers, others to the teacher's lounge. Professor Abalin stood up and headed towards her office. As she headed towards the hallway leading to the dungeons, she saw Snape there, waiting for her.  
  
"Oh no," she thought mildly as she flashed a smile at him and hurried to the dungeons.  
  
Snape followed her. "I would like a word with you Professor."  
  
She kept walking. "Don't stop, Calena. He's going to ask you about it again," she kept thinking.  
  
Soon Calena came to the door of her office. The hallway was dark and damp, but her ears picked up Snape's footsteps. He rushed to her and held the door shut before she could rush inside. "You're going to tell me," he said.  
  
"Tell you what?" she asked.  
  
"You know very well what you're supposed to tell me," Snape growled.  
  
She looked frightened, but she glared at him defiantly. "I won't tell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll-"  
  
"No you don't!" he grabbed her arm again, and squeezed it tightly. She began to struggle against him. Then, without warning, Calena slapped him across his pale face with her free hand. Snape let her go. He lifted a hand towarrds the cheek that had been slapped and felt the hurt skin. Glaring at Calena with the utmost loathing, he slithered away, his robes swished against the stone walls.  
  
Calena watched him go, her face flushed and frightened. Why had she done that? She leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling sick. All of a sudden, she felt her arm begin to sting. She quickly rushed inside the office and pulled her sleeve down, revealing a bare arm with a black mark. A dark mark. Professor Abalin cringed as she watched the burn cover the mark like a disease. "He's calling me...." she thought as he stomach lurched. Then, all of a sudden, she felt it again. The nauseating feeling that made her dizzy and sick. Professor Abalin collapsed to the floor, hugging her burning arm as the feeling rushed through her. Then, everything went black.  



End file.
